


Not Your Enemy

by BlitzLowin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, Reverse Demonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlitzLowin/pseuds/BlitzLowin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/post/57492013658/reversal-demonstuck</p>
<p>I couldn't get Chofi's reverse demonstuck out of my head today.</p>
<p>This is stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> http://my-friend-the-frog.tumblr.com/post/57492013658/reversal-demonstuck
> 
> I couldn't get Chofi's reverse demonstuck out of my head today.
> 
> This is stupid. I'm stupid. I'm sorry.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid,' you think to yourself. Stupid to go chasing the demon by yourself, stupid to enter an abandoned warehouse by yourself, stupid that you've seen something flitting in the shadows at least twice and you still haven't left or called for backup or -

"Rose!" You hear, and you turn, daggers in each hand raised and ready before you register that it's Kanaya's voice. You sigh and smile as she moves forward, thinking 'There you are,' as she exits the shadows, then the moonlight lands on her face and you see her eyes are glowing jade and pink. Before you can even think, you've raised your foot and side kicked her in the stomach, knocking her away from you with a small 'oof!'. You run towards her, mind numb, knives raised. But she's so fast now, much faster than you. She dodges a slash and darts behind you.

"Rose, stop!" She grabs your upper arm and your wrist, pulling your arms firmly together behind your back. "I just want to talk that's all we need to talk listen to me okay?" You kick her shin with your heel and she grunts, shifting her weight and loosening her grip.

You twist suddenly, lifting your arm. The handle of your knife smashes into her face, a solid hit. You leap back, crouching and tense. Kanaya winces and wipes a hand across her upper lip, smearing the blood. "Please listen to me," she says, brow furrowed, eyes pleading. "I am not your enemy, Rose."

You focus on her face, refusing to let your guard down. She keeps her hand pressed to the side of her mouth, silently begging you to believe her, but you can  _see_ the pink in her eyes, pink like John's, like Jade's - how could you let this happen, this is your fault, you left each other for fifteen minutes and now she's one of  _them_ and her ears are pointy and she has  _fangs_ \- but she hasn't threatened you. She said she just wanted to talk, she didn't grab you roughly, you even struck her and she hasn't taken a step closer to you. This is _Kanaya_ , and dammit, you  _love_ her, you want to _believe_ -

"Please," she whispers again, and your hands drop to your sides, knives clattering to the ground. You run the four steps towards her and knock her back into the wall, tightly wrapping your arms around her.

"How?" Your voice is barely audible against her collarbone, but she clutches you as if her life depends on it (it kind of does), and you know she hears you.

"I don't know," she murmurs above you, one hand grasping the cloth at your lower back and the other tangling through the back of your hair. "I don't know."

"I thought..." your voice catches, and you can't finish your sentence, but she kisses your head and you know she knows what you mean.

"I love you." Her lips tickle your hair, but you are shaking, breathing in her scent and focusing on her warmth. She rubs your skin under your shirt and kisses along the top of your head. "I love you. I love you."

You bring your hands up to cup her face, tilt your head back, and kiss her full on the mouth. She tastes like blood, like tears, and a little like something else - but she mostly tastes like Kanaya.

**Author's Note:**

> (Who knows how? I know how.)  
> I didn't know if magic was a thing in demonstuck so I decided against wands and went with knives instead (needles are pretty versatile like that) which might be the next best thing but still feels dumb  
> I wrote a bunch more of this and now there's a whole world stuck in my head so I might type it up later but we've really been lacking Rosemary lately so here you go you can have this bit.
> 
> Thanks for reading, seriously.


End file.
